Three Words
by melissax26
Summary: Melissa goes to a concert thinking everything was going to be normal, but what happens when a member of Before You Exit finds an interest with her?
1. The Show

It was finally here, the day of the Allstar Weekend concert. I have been waiting for this day for a long time and it was finally here. I was counting down the hours until I saw my favorite people on earth. My friend Kate came over and we got ready to leave for the show. When we finally got there we were annoyed as to how many people were actually there. There was one more opening act left and all I really wanted to see was Zach Porter, until Riley McDonough walked on to the stage. It was an instant feeling that ran through my body when I saw him on stage. He started to sing and my heart just melted. I heard their songs before just so I would know them for the concert, but I didn't think that Riley was that adorable until I saw him. As he was singing _Three Words_ he came into the crowd and walked up to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me on stage. He sang the rest of the song to me and it felt like we've known each other all of our lives. It felt so right being up there with him, it felt like I was the only girl in the room. When the song ended he gave me a hug and whispered in my ear "Meet me after the show." I nodded and got off of the stage. When Allstar Weekend came on I was still overwhelmed from what just happened that I couldn't even pay attention. I felt bad because I still wanted to see Zach, but how do I give up the opportunity to meet Riley? After the show I looked for Riley and couldn't find him anywhere.

"Who are you looking for? I hear a familiar voice behind me ask.

"Uh..you." I said shyly. "Where were you?"

"I was looking for you too" he said laughing. "I'm Riley and you are..?"

"Melissa, nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too. Listen there is so many people in here and I need to meet with a few fans, do you mind if I get your number and we can meet up when I'm finished? "

"I don't know, my friends dad is picking us up and I don't think I can wait around that long"

"I can give you a lift home, I want to hang out with you" hearing this words made me smile and blush. How could I pass this up?

"Okay, here is my number. Text me when you're done and I'll let you know if I'm still here"

"Okay! I definitely will!" he gives me a hug and goes to meet with fans. I am still so confused on what was going on. I felt like I was in a dream. I found my friend and told her everything. She didn't believe me until I got a text from Riley saying

"_Just making sure you didn't give me a fake number! Please stay!;)"_

I instantly freaked out and my friend told me I should stay and she would cover for me. I texted him back telling him I would stay. I wanted outside for almost an hour and Zach came outside. He saw me standing by myself and came up to me.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked

"Um..yeah" I replied in shock that this was happening

"It doesn't seem like it.." he asked sounding really worried.

"It's just that someone told me they would meet me after the show and I've been waiting for like an hour already."

"Ohh, you must be Melissa!"

"…Wait…how do you know?" I asked really confused.

"Riley hasn't stopped talking about you since the show ended. Don't worry he's not going to stand you up, he's trying to figure out what to wear" he said laughing. I suddenly felt happy again and I started to blush.

"Well it was nice meeting you! Riley is lucky to find a beautiful girl like you." He smiled and winked at me.

I blushed even more and replied with a thank you. Another ten minutes went by and he still wasn't coming out. I was about to give up when I heard someone call my name.

It was Riley.


	2. He's Perfect

As soon as I turned around and saw him I got that feeling through my body again. It was just something about him that made me feel so happy.

"Sorry I took so long" he said apologetic

"It's fine, Zach told me you were trying to find something to wear"

"Yeah, he would say that" he said blushing

"So what are we going to do?" I asked changing the subject

"Well I'm starving, so do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure" We began to walk to the pizza place down the street and there was awkward silence.

"So, how old are you?" he said breaking the ice

"18, you?" I asked

"I'm only 16.." he said nervously

"oh." I said worried that this could ruin everything.

"Well you know what they say age is just a number" He said smiling. I smiled and kept walking. We got to the pizza place and got food. We sat down and just talked about everything. We felt so comfortable with each other. After we ate we walked back to the van so he could take me home. We got to my house and I didn't want this night to end.

"So we have a day off tomorrow, I was thinking maybe we could hang out again" he asked hopefully

"I'd love too"

"Okay I'll text you in the morning and let you know a time" I smiled and nodded in agreement . There was something about him that made me nonstop smile every time I looked at him. I knew there was something special about the way he made me feel. I went up to my room and got ready for bed. As I went to lie down I got a text. It was from Riley saying

"I just wanted to say that tonight was one of the best nights of my life. I want you to know that I don't do this with every fan; actually I've never done this before. Consider yourself lucky:) Goodnight!"

For the first time in a while I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I woke up hoping that what had happened wasn't all a dream when suddenly my phone rang, it was Riley!

"Hello?"

"Hey!" he said

"Hey Riley, whats up?"

"Um, I was thinking we should go to that fair that's going on in your town"

"Yeah sure, I'll get ready"

"Okay, I'll be there around 4 sound good?"

"Yeah see ya then" after I hung up I called Kate freaking out. She seemed really pissed that this was happening to me and not her. I didn't care I wasn't letting anything or anyone ruin my day.

It was finally four and Riley showed up (on time). We made our way to the fair. We were having such a great time when it started to rain.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was supposed to rain!" he said

"It's fine! We can make the best of it. Let's go check out the band" I suggested

"Okay"

As we were walking our arms kept touching and it took everything I had to not take his hand. The band was still playing so we watched them for a while. We were acting crazy, dancing singing, just having a great time. I was happy. For the first time in years I was actually happy. There was just something about the way he smiled that made me smile, the way he laughed that made me laugh. He was perfect. Sadly it was time to go home and time for him to go back on tour and I would most likely never see him again. We started to walk to the car and as we were walking he took my hand. I suddenly turned red and smiled. At that moment I knew that he was important to me and this could be the last time I would see him.

Thank you everyone for reading my story! Please review if you have any ideas or anything!


	3. Goodbye

The ride home was slightly awkward. He wasn't saying anything and I was just thinking about a lot. When we pulled up to my house he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I didn't say much, I was just thinking a lot"

"Me too." I said back

"What were you thinking about?"

"Um, I don't know. I'm just really confused." I bit my lip and looked down

"Me too." He said

"Really? What are you confused about?"

"I know I just met you, but I really like you. Me leaving just makes everything more complicated and I just don't know what to do."

"That's exactly how I feel"

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah, I just feel like these past two days have been the best days in my life within the past year and I don't want to lose that."

"Listen" he said as he grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "You will never lose me. No matter where I am in the world or what I'm doing it'll be you who I am thinking about."

I looked in to his eyes and he leaned in and kissed me. I've never felt so happy in my life. He walked me to my door and he gave me a kiss goodbye.

"Bye Riley" I said as he was walking away.

He turned around and replied "It's not a goodbye It's a Cya later" He winked and got into his car. As he drove away I started to cry wondering if he really meant what he had said. I couldn't take the pain of having someone I really liked hurting me again.

Later that night I was lying in bed doing some homework when my phone started ringing. It was Riley.

"Hello"

"Hey! What are you up to?"

"Just catching up on some homework. I have school tomorrow unfortunately"

"haha that sucks! I was just calling to see if you were okay. You didn't seem like it when I was leaving"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for checking"

"No problem, I miss you already" he said. I started to blush and I didn't know what to say.

"I miss you too.." I said with a crack in my voice

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I just…I just don't want this to get caught up in something that you won't be here to finish."

"I told you in the car, and I meant it. Listen I don't know what happened in your past, but I know I'm not that type of person and I'm not going to mess with your feelings. If I didn't see this working out I would have never asked you to hang out. I like you Melissa, a lot and I would never do anything to ruin this."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that. Oh and I like you too Riley, a lot" I said smiling.

"I was hoping you did" He said laughing

"Okay well I have to finish this homework then get ready for bed. I'll talk to you later?" I asked

"I'm going to go to sleep too, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Okay goodnight" I said hanging up the phone. I finally realized that he did mean what he said and that maybe, just maybe this could all work out.

I'm so sorry this took so long to write. Reviews or suggestions are always welcome! Thanks!


End file.
